Mammoth (Series 3)
This article is about the Series 3 version of Mammoth. For the team's machines in other weight classes, see Mammoth (disambiguation). Mammoth was a robot which competed in the Walker Battles of Robot Wars: The Third Wars, where it fought Anarachnid in its only battle, which was ultimately declared a draw. Mammoth was succeeded across various weight classes in both series of Robot Wars Extreme and Series 7 by other Team Mammoth entries of the same name. Design The Series 3 version of Mammoth was a box-shaped walkerbot, moving on eight legs, some of which were rounded at the base to resemble feet. Of all the Burrell family's Mammoth machines, this entry most heavily resembled a mammoth, as it was decorated with wool on top of a plastic bucket, referencing the woolly mammoth. The robot was painted red, and weighed 46kg, but it had no active weapon, armed only with two lengthy lines of metal at the front and back. Like most walkers in Series 3, was extremely slow. Weight Class Although the competitors in the Walker Battles of Series 3 would still fall under the same category regardless of total weight, Mammoth's actual weight class is unclear. This is because Mammoth's statistics board claims the machine weighs 46kg, while the weight limit for Middleweight competitors in Series 3 was 45.6kg at maximum. If this information is entirely accurate, then Mammoth would be classed as a heavyweight robot by being over the Middleweight limit by 0.6kg, although it is entirely possible that the team or the statistics board had rounded the robot's weight upwards. On top of this, plenty of robots in the main competition of Series 3 weighed more than the heavyweight limit (such as Behemoth weighing 82.0kg when the limit was 79.4kg), suggesting there is an element of leniency in the weight categorisation. As such, Mammoth can be considered either a Middleweight robot or a Heavyweight robot. Robot History Series 3 Mammoth fought in a Walker Battle in the Third Wars, which aired as part of Heat M. In its Walker battle, Mammoth was placed up against Anarachnid, a much heavier walker at 72.1kg. At the start of the battle, Anarachnid slowly moved across the arena, but Mammoth was unable to walk properly as the legs just flailed around. Mammoth was gradually turning sideways whilst Anarachnid approached it directly. Eventually, the two robots met and Anarachnid edged Mammoth towards the arena side wall. House robot Sgt. Bash then came in set Mammoth's hair on fire with its flamethrower, to the laughter of the team. At this stage of the battle, Mammoth was completely immobile, while Anarachnid was still mobile. Shunt then came in and axed straight through the top of Mammoth, lifting it into the air twice. Sgt. Bash then maintained a grip on Mammoth, setting it alight, while the House Robots also attacked and immobilised Anarachnid. Shunt's next axe blow crushed the top of Mammoth, and the House Robot pushed the beaten machine into a CPZ, axing it again as 'cease' was called. However, despite Mammoth being immobilised near the beginning of the bout, Anarachnid's complete destruction later into the battle prompted the Judges to declare the battle a draw, in what would statistically prove to be Team Mammoth's greatest result in Robot Wars history. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 0 *Draws: 1 Series Record Trivia *Although this version of Mammoth never suffered an official loss, the Mammoth machines in other weight classes went on to bring three losses to Mammoth's name. Category:Walkerbots Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Essex Category:Middleweights Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots that drew in a battle Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3